1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light fixture comprising a housing, which housing comprise a lamp assembly, which lamp assembly comprises a socket, from which socket a light source extending axially from one side of the socket, which light source is placed in a reflector, from which reflector generated light is reflected to light forming means, which socket is connected to adjusting means for changing the placement of the light source in relation to the reflector.
The present invention further relates to a method for lamp adjustment in a light fixture, where a lamp socket from the backside of a reflector is adjustable by screwing means in one or more directions.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 2007/006578 discloses projector housing for a burner or a lamp comprising a glass receptacle, a lamp base, contact pins for supplying power, and a lamp holder with socket contacts. The projector housing encompasses a receiving device with clamping jaws which can be non-positively and/or positively connected to the lamp base, embrace the lamp base, and are hinged to the lamp housing via lever arms. The clamping jaws are adjustable with the aid of an adjusting mechanism. The adjusting mechanism is provided with an adjusting member (5) that is disposed between the lever arms, presses the lever arms apart in order to open the clamping jaws into an open position in which the lamp base is released, and unites the lever arms so as to close the clamping jaws in a locked position in which the lamp base is fixed. The adjusting member can be rotated about an adjusting shaft while resting against the lever arms by means of parts that are placed at a different distance from the adjusting shaft and are diametrically opposed in relation to the adjusting shaft.
WO 2007/012173 discloses a mounting assembly for a lamp socket that is adjustable, comprises a bracket configured to be mechanically coupled to a luminaire assembly and a mounting plate configured to attach to the lamp socket and be mechanically coupled to the bracket and selectively engages the bracket at one of a multiplicity of angular rotations. A corresponding method of aligning a lamp to a desired rotational position with respect to a luminaire, includes disengaging a mounting plate from a bracket, where the mounting plate and the bracket are coupled about a common axis of rotation, rotating the mounting plate about the axis to a rotational position corresponding to the desired rotational position of the lamp and re-engaging the mounting plate and the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,491 concerns a theatrical luminaire for entertainment and architectural applications includes a lamp socket accessible from the exterior of the luminaire housing. A lamp includes a base, a bulb on one side of the base and a handle on the other side. The handle is grasped to insert the lamp into the socket. When the base is mounted in the socket, the bulb extends through the socket into the luminaire and the handle remains accessible at the exterior of the luminaire. The lamp is mounted with a one-handed push and turn motion, and contacts on wings of the base engage socket contacts as the lamp is turned to its final position. The socket is mounted on a support that is adjustable relative to the luminaire housing to preserve the correct lamp positioning when the lamp is replaced.